Voltage-gated ion channels allow electrically excitable cells to generate and propagate action potentials and therefore are crucial for nerve and muscle function. Sodium channels play a special role by mediating rapid depolarization, which constitutes the rising phase of the action potential and in turn activates voltage-gated calcium and potassium channels. Voltage-gated sodium channels represent a multigene family. Nine sodium channel subtypes have been cloned and functionally expressed to date. [Clare, J. J., Tate, S. N., Nobbs, M. & Romanos, M. A. Voltage-gated sodium channels as therapeutic targets. Drug Discovery Today 5, 506-520 (2000)]. They are differentially expressed throughout muscle and nerve tissues and show distinct biophysical properties. All voltage-gated sodium channels are characterized by a high degree of selectivity for sodium over other ions and by their voltage-dependent gating. [Catterall, W. A. Structure and function of voltage-gated sodium and calcium channels. Current Opinion in Neurobiology 1, 5-13 (1991)]. At negative or hyperpolarized membrane potentials, sodium channels are closed. Following membrane depolarization, sodium channels open rapidly and then inactivate. Sodium channels only conduct currents in the open state and, once inactivated, have to return to the resting state, favored by membrane hyperpolarization, before they can reopen. Different sodium channel subtypes vary in the voltage range over which they activate and inactivate as well as in their activation and inactivation kinetics.
Sodium channels are the target of a diverse array of pharmacological agents, including neurotoxins, antiarrhythmics, anticonvulsants and local anesthetics. [Clare, J. J., Tate, S. N., Nobbs, M. & Romanos, M. A. Voltage-gated sodium channels as therapeutic targets. Drug Discovery Today 5, 506-520 (2000)]. Several regions in the sodium channel secondary structure are involved in interactions with these blockers and most are highly conserved. Indeed, most sodium channel blockers known to date interact with similar potency with all channel subtypes. Nevertheless, it has been possible to produce sodium channel blockers with therapeutic selectivity and a sufficient therapeutic window for the treatment of epilepsy (e.g. lamotrigine, phenytoin and carbamazepine) and certain cardiac arrhythmias (e.g. lignocaine, tocainide and mexiletine).
It is well known that the voltage-gated Na+ channels in nerves play a critical role in neuropathic pain. Injuries of the peripheral nervous system often result in neuropathic pain persisting long after the initial injury resolves. Examples of neuropathic pain include, but are not limited to, postherpetic neuralgia, trigeminal neuralgia, diabetic neuropathy, chronic lower back pain, phantom limb pain, pain resulting from cancer and chemotherapy, chronic pelvic pain, complex regional pain syndrome and related neuralgias. It has been shown in human patients as well as in animal models of neuropathic pain, that damage to primary afferent sensory neurons can lead to neuroma formation and spontaneous activity, as well as evoked activity in response to normally innocuous stimuli. [Carter, G. T. and B. S. Galer, Advances in the management of neuropathic pain. Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation Clinics of North America, 2001. 12(2): p. 447-459]. The ectopic activity of normally silent sensory neurons is thought to contribute to the generation and maintenance of neuropathic pain. Neuropathic pain is generally assumed to be associated with an increase in sodium channel activity in the injured nerve. [Baker, M. D. and J. N. Wood, Involvement of Na channels in pain pathways. TRENDS in Pharmacological Sciences, 2001. 22(1): p. 27-31].
Indeed, in rat models of peripheral nerve injury, ectopic activity in the injured nerve corresponds to the behavioral signs of pain. In these models, intravenous application of the sodium channel blocker and local anesthetic lidocaine can suppress the ectopic activity and reverse the tactile allodynia at concentrations that do not affect general behavior and motor function. [Mao, J. and L. L. Chen, Systemic lidocaine for neuropathic pain relief. Pain, 2000. 87: p. 7-17]. These effective concentrations were similar to concentrations shown to be clinically efficacious in humans. [Tanelian, D. L. and W. G. Brose, Neuropathic pain can be relieved by drugs that are use-dependent sodium channel blockers: lidocaine, carbamazepine and mexiletine. Anesthesiology, 1991. 74(5): p. 949-951]. In a placebo-controlled study, continuous infusion of lidocaine caused reduced pain scores in patients with peripheral nerve injury, and in a separate study, intravenous lidocaine reduced pain intensity associated with postherpetic neuralgia (PEN). [Mao, J. and L. L. Chen, Systemic lidocaine for neuropathic pain relief. Pain, 2000. 87: p. 7-17. Anger, T., et al., Medicinal chemistry of neuronal voltage-gated sodium channel blockers. Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 2001. 44(2): p. 115-137]. Lidoderm®, lidocaine applied in the form of a dermal patch, is currently the only FDA approved treatment for PHN. [Devers, A. and B. S. Galer, Topical lidocaine patch relieves a variety of neuropathic pain conditions: an open-label study. Clinical Journal of Pain, 2000. 16(3): p. 205-208].
In addition to neuropathic pain, sodium channel blockers have clinical uses in the treatment of epilepsy and cardiac arrhythmias. Recent evidence from animal models suggests that sodium channel blockers may also be useful for neuroprotection under ischaemic conditions caused by stroke or neural trauma and in patients with multiple sclerosis (MS). [Clare, J. J. et. al. And Anger, T. et. al.].
International Patent Publication WO 00/57877 describes aryl substituted pyrazoles, imidazoles, oxazoles, thiazoles, and pyrroles and their uses as sodium channel blockers. International Patent Publication WO 01/68612 describes aryl substituted pyridines, pyrimidines, pyrazines and triazines and their uses as sodium channel blockers. International Patent Publication WO 99/32462 describes triazine compounds for the treatment for CNS disorders. However, there remains a need for novel compounds and compositions that therapeutically block neuronal sodium channels with less side effects and higher potency than currently known compounds.